Better Left To Chance
by save-someone
Summary: Looking back at the lives of the Doctor and Donna and how much it could all change with just a few twists here and there. I did not like Journey’s End, so I’ve decided to fix it. 10/Donna
1. Chapter 1: After Midnight

**Hello! This is my first attempt at writing a fic, so if you leave a review (and i hope that you do), please be kind. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**Warning: This is chapter has ADULT themes.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Donna's back thumped against the mattress, her hands holding firm to the face as her lips clashed with his.

She felt one of his hands move under her blouse and lift her bra to get at the warm breast waiting for him. She knew that this was wrong; to have these kinds of feelings for him was completely wrong, especially when she had ranted about him being just an alien streak of nothing.

Yet, her body betrayed her. Her skin trembled at his touch; the dampness between her legs grew as she felt the evidence of his desire press against her leg.

Donna could not deny that there had been times when she had wondered just exactly how well endowed he truly was. Those pants he wore left only so much to the imagination of a red headed temp in the loneliness of her bedroom.

He whispered her name in her ear, and she could hardly believe how beautiful it sounded coming from his lips. The two syllables pronounced with such want and longing that she was powerless to suppress another groan.

Her hands had already pushed away his suit jacket and his had removed her shirt and bra, she had to say that he was a fast worker.

The Doctor leaned over her and ran his tongue between her breasts, her body arched up and her head pressed tightly against the pillow. His long fingers traveled along the frame of her body, his thumbs caressed the hard pink nipples before moving to her back and lifting her up to him.

He was whispering her name the whole time. Her name along with other terms of endearments, some loving, others dirty.

She snaked one of her hands around his neck and held him to her as they kissed again, the other moved and rested on top of his rigid member, causing him to moan, but not break the embrace.

Feeling a bit adventures, she began to stroke him through the pinstriped trousers. Through the material, she could tell it had the definite shape like any other blokes, just a lot more thicker than she had ever been with.

The Doctor's hips began to rock in time with her ministrations, and his lips had moved to her neck, sucking and biting the skin his mouth found there.

Stopping her hand suddenly and causing the Doctor to gasp with the unexpected departure of her actions, he looked into her eyes; wondering if she had thought this was a big mistake and they should just forget this ever happened.

But, what he found was not regret, but rather the urge to take this to the next level.

They removed the rest of their clothes themselves, not wanting to delay another second with unnecessary hindrances or thought provoking chatter.

With all of their words and denials, there was only one thing that made sense in that moment: they both wanted the other and they wanted each other now.

Positioning themselves where they had began him on top and her below him; they looked into each others eyes. They were passing the point in which there was no return; no matter what path they would take in the future, nothing between them would ever be the same again.

Donna shivered slightly at the thought of what she was about to do and the look in his eyes told her that he wasn't far off from thinking the exact same thing.

She felt his hand slide between their bodies and cupped her mound, her toes curled as he stole two fingers inside of her letting them explore for a moment until he replaced them with his arousal. She only gasped once, their first joining unlike anything she had ever experienced; and she let all of those past doomed relationships be damned.

Here he was, the last of the Time Lords, the lonely god, the oncoming storm and her best mate and he had filled her with such a feeling she knew she could not have felt anywhere else.

To use the overused cliché: he completed her.

They knew that this was simply an act of guilt and reassurance.

Together they formed wave upon wave of pure and utter ecstasy, and her name still continued to reside on his lips, a mantra for him, a tether to make sure that he wasn't alone on that ship anymore, with that all consuming fear that drained him of rational thought and control. That it was his own voice that spoke her name, and no one else's.

Donna could see the tears fall from the corners of his eyes, and her fingers came up touching them lightly, tracing the trail in which they fell. She would not wipe them away, he still needed them, and she knew what a good cry could do for the soul. Of course she had never done a thing in these precise circumstances, but to each his own.

Their pace never changed, they found that there was no need to hurry, they had all the time they could ever need. Instead they simply enjoyed each other, not worrying what was going to happen later, but were living in and for the moment.

Donna sighed with contentment, closing her eyes, "I love you." She whispered.

The Doctor never faltered with his thrusts, but looked down at her with all the sincerity he had in him, "You mean that?"

She could hear the hope in his voice, and for a brief instant she wondered if he had ever made love to Rose they way they were now. He had loved Rose, he never said it aloud, but she could tell; women always can.

And yet the Doctor was hopeful. Hopeful, that she loved him every bit of him, and she was sure he loved so many others many others that had come before her. However, it was not a comment made out of the fact that she was feeling vulnerable, but that she really did have this burning affection for him. A feeling she had figurued would have been kept within her forever.

"Yes." She replied, nodding. "Do you love me?"

He kissed her, which she took as his way of saying that he did without having to say the actual words. It would figure that she would fall for a man that talked more than she did, and never said anything she wanted him to say.

"I do love you, Donna." As always, the Doctor never failed to surprise her.

They fell over the edge together, she crying out his name as he pumped his release deep inside her.

They knew going in that their relationship would change, and they admit to themselves that somewhere within they knew that it would come to this, that it would take the physical to actually disclose what was in their hearts.

And in the morning when Donna awoke from a pleasant dream, she expected to be alone, and she was.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Do you like it? If so, please review! **


	2. Chapter 2: Morning Has Broken

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Donna jolted awake, her eyes blinking in quick fire fashion as they adjusted to the dark surroundings. She had just had the strangest dream; of course most of her dreams had managed to take on a rather peculiar air since she started traveling with the Doctor. One could not experience Adipose, Hath, or Vashta Nerada without having a weird dream here or there.

Running her fingers through her tangled locks of red, she pulled back the covers and stared down at her naked body. Already noticing that she had woken up alone, there was a moment of doubt that made her believe that she had gone to bed alone as well. Obviously that wasn't the case, plus the fact that the Doctor's buttoned down shirt hung from one of the posts of her bed was more than enough evidence needed.

She knew that he would not have stayed with her throughout the night, him having told her once before that his body did not require sleep; she could not hold it against him to leave. Some part of her did, however; wished that he could have been kind enough to let her wake up in his arms.

Donna made a small 'humph' sound as she got up. Men.

Getting dressed quickly she made the bed and gathered up their clothes, pilling them in separate heaps, she decided to find some breakfast.

The aroma of eggs and toast informed her that he was in the kitchen as well. It wasn't that she didn't want to face him; it was the fact that she was going to face him with last night's confession still fresh in the air.

He was sitting at the table, dressed in a crisp white shirt and blue pants, his hair unkempt and sticking out in all directions. He was shoveling a forkful of scrambled eggs into his mouth as he looked up at her coming into the room.

"Good mor…" The rest of his muffled salutation was drowned out about him choking on the food in his mouth. He held up his hand to her, not needing her help and he took a long swig of his orange juice.

Donna sat down opposite of him, her plate and utensils having already been set out by him. She helped herself to some eggs and two pieces of toast, watching him as his face returned to its normal color.

"You okay?" She asked, biting into her toast and making sure she chewed it up enough before swallowing.

The Doctor nodded, "Yes, yes. Hate it when that happens." He smiled up at her.

Donna could only shake her head, yes it had not been the first time this had happened to him, no matter how many times she would scold him to take little bites and not talk with a full mouth. But, the Doctor, being the Doctor, hadn't listened. He was such a child sometimes.

"Sleep well?" He asked as he took a smaller forkful.

Stifling a yawn, she shook her head, "Not really, strange dream."

The Doctor reached out to touch her hand, "I'm sorry. And sorry that you had to wake up alone, the TARDIS was acting up, as usual."

"It's fine, really." Donna told him, not looking him in the eye. Her mind still reeling from the dream she had experienced, she had never had any thing shake her up quite so much. Apart from when she had spent a good deal of time in the hardware of a computer, living a false life.

They were silent once again.

Donna hated silence whenever the Doctor was with her, he had been quiet yesterday when they had returned to the TARDIS, but it was for entirely two different reasons.

They had told each other what they had kept hidden for so long, in the heat of passion and one of them ridden with guilt, they had confessed that they did not just see each other as plain 'mates' anymore. Their hearts betrayed them, and now they sat; wondering who was going to talk first.

She didn't know when she started avoiding his eyes, but when she looked up she noticed that he was doing the same. He regretted it, she could tell; women always can. Whether it was the act itself or the confession, she couldn't say right off the bat, but it was there the sadness in his eyes; and a part of her hated him for it.

"Should we just forget about last night?" She offered him, no trace of emotion in her voice, not wanting to be hurt by his answer.

The Doctor removed his hand and placed it next to his plate, "Do you want to?"

Donna sighed inwardly, "That's not what I asked."

"I think we should, you know, I don't want to ruin our friendship for anything."

She knew it would sting, she had prepared herself for it, but his words struck her so fiercely that she hadn't enough time steel herself.

The Doctor watched as her eyes lowered once more, his hearts constricted tightly, "Don't you want to forget it?"

"Doesn't matter what I want." She spoke numbly, her hair falling over her face as she dropped her head.

"Of course it does," He replied as he stood and walked around the table to her, kneeling beside her he reached out a hand and pushed back her hair, cupping her cheek, "Donna, look at me."

She did, wishing on the inside that she hadn't.

"I just thought that you would want to take what you said back. I mean, last night…"

Donna looked at him, as he continued.

"Last night was amazing Donna, I thank you for it. I would have gladly put it aside if you wanted to. I thought you did. Which is why I left you, I couldn't face this morning and you not meaning what you said." The Doctor took her hand with his other one and kissed it gently.

She licked her lips and turned in her chair to face him, "You meant what you said last night? That…that you loved me?" Her voice betrayed her yet again, she felt like a 13 year old girl all open, exposed, and vulnerable. Wanting, just wanting, someone to love her.

The Doctor's mouth formed a smile; he let go of her hand and moved her curls away from her face with both hands, and descending on her lips in a tender kiss. She moaned softly against him, her own hands on his shoulders her fingers gripping the collar of his shirt.

Releasing her mouth, he rested his forehead against hers, "I'd be a fool if I didn't."

If it were possible, Donna's heart would have exploded with joy.

"Say it." The feeble, woman side of her needed to hear it from him.

"I love you."

Pulling her back and looking in her eyes he repeated the words that for so long eluded her. They were much sweeter than the ones said the night before, and she could feel her whole body quiver as she locked his confession tight within her. Life with the Doctor would one day not go according to plan, but as far as she was concerned he was hers, and no one else's.

Nibbling on his ear, she had said those three words a hundred times in the last minute, not letting him forget anytime soon that he had crossed a serious companion line and there was no way he couldn't turn around now.

Prying themselves away from each other, they managed to finish breakfast and clear up the Doctor's mess. He had tried to walk out on her, but letting him know that with their new found relationship it came with plenty of incentives, the kind that made the Doctor stay and dry the dishes.

The day had gone slow after breakfast; they spent most of their time in the library or watching the telly, which the Doctor entertained himself quoting movie lines before they were even said on the screen.

They did not make love again, much to Donna's dismay, but he didn't let her go quite so unsatisfied, he made good use of his lips and tongue to keep the complaints at bay.

Donna hadn't thought of her dream throughout the day, she wanted to tell the Doctor about it, but didn't want the whole rolling of the eyes or him telling her that dreams were weird and have no meaning to them whatsoever, the same spiel she had put up the last time she told him about one she had two months ago. She knew that there just had to be more to a talking banana. But, she listened to her head and kept her mouth shut.

The Doctor stood up from the couch in the living room and announced that he wanted to take her somewhere fun and exotic.

Donna's mind couldn't help but jump to the time he had promised to take her to the exotic lands of Zumas, and they had ended up in some kinky club where a woman named Zumas offered the Doctor an "erotic dance" on the house. He managed to sputter his way out of there, with Donna holding up his bottom lip along the way.

But, she ached to go somewhere new; it was as if her whole body was tingling with the prospect of visiting a far away planet or time. A side effect the Doctor had told her from traveling in the TARDIS.

Following the Doctor down the corridor, Donna quietly asked, "So, where in the universe are you taking me?" There was a tinge of humor in her tone.

"You're going to love it Donna, it's got the best drink there, forget what it's called, but it's good. And markets, lots of people buying and selling all sorts of things. I sometimes get great deals on trinkets for the TARDIS, don't I?" He asked his ship, patting her walls with his hand and they rounded the last corner and entered the console room.

"Yes, yes, but the name Doctor. It does have a name, doesn't it?" She took her place beside him as he began to hit buttons.

He looked over at her, "Sure it has a name, ever thing has a name…well, most things."

Donna was quiet for a second, "And…"

The Doctor looked at her again his expression blank, "What?"

She closed her eyes briefly. "The name, Doctor."

His eyes lit up, "Oh, yes, right. Sorry. Donna Noble," His hand pulled a lever, "I'm taking you to a little place called Shan Shen."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reviews are always welcome**


	3. Chapter 3: Turning Around

**Just a little head's up: it's a pretty long chapter so settle in. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who...it owns me!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Donna had heard the expression 'hit the ground running'; she had been that kind of life for the past couple of months in fact. However, she didn't think it was possible for her to hit the ground without having to move her feet from the metal grating.

She didn't remember if she had ever fainted before, but opening her eyes to see the Doctor hovering over her meant that she had done just that.

Her head felt heavy and her body wasn't exactly working the way she wanted it to.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor asked touching her cheek lightly with the back of his hand.

She hated the tone in his voice, she wasn't an invalid for crying out loud, but the panicked look in his eyes must have meant that she had giving him a good scare.

"You okay?" He repeated lifting her slowly into a sitting position, "Donna." He said sternly.

Her blue eyes shot up to him and she realized that she hadn't said anything.

Swallowing down her pride, she nodded, "Yes. I'm fine. What happened?"

The Doctor's body relaxed as he pulled out the sonic screwdriver from his breast pocket, "I don't really know exactly what happened, you were standing there when I said that I wanted to take you to Shan Shen, and boom out you went like a light."

Donna cringed inwardly at the whirling of the device came too close to her ear, but at the moment she wasn't really in the mood to say anything about it. She would let him live up to his namesake for the time being.

"I wish I knew what caused you to go down like that." He muttered as the sonic disappeared once more inside his suit, the results being negative.

She brought her hand to her face wiping away a bead of sweat off her forehead; she knew what made all the oxygen leave her brain and made her crash like a sack of potatoes. It was as if she had entered the 'Twilight Zone' without wanting to and there had been no way out except to leave the waking world momentarily.

Shan Shen. Of all God forsaken names to say, it had to be that one.

Donna looked up at the Doctor and grasped his wrist forcefully, "We're not there are we?" Her voice low and drained, "Please tell me that we're not there?"

"Not where, Donna?" He took a deep breath, "We're in the TARDIS, we have been for…"

"I know we're in the TARDIS!" She shouted at him, her frustration hitting him severely and his eyes fell from her face, "I mean," She lowered her voice and tried not to yell at him anymore, "Shan Shen? Are we on Shan Shen?"

The Doctor lifted his head and lowered it slowly, "Yes, I managed to land us there just after you passed out."

Donna stared at him; "You landed the TARDIS before seeing if I was alright?"

"I had to," He quickly told her, "we were in mid flight. It wasn't as if she could land by herself."

She realized right away that the reason her temper was beginning to flare was not because of the man sitting next to her, trying to see to her safety, but because of what was on the other side of those doors. A world she had never been too, never even heard of until last night and now from the Doctor. And that was what frightened her most, the fact that she had learned of that planet from the dream, that damn stupid dream.

'Dreams don't have meanings, Doctor?' She thought to herself. She guessed it was about time she told him that he was wrong.

She was going to have to tell him, everything. But, first…

"Can we leave please?" Donna asked him calmly, her demeanor composed and carried no hint of the extreme terror she had bottled up inside her.

The Doctor shifted on the balls of his shoes, "What's the matter?"

She shook her head, noticing that the Doctor was staring at her a bit too closely; 'if he tries to read my mind…I swear…'

"Nothing, really, I just don't want to go here. Let's go somewhere—uh, quiet. Not like the Library quiet, but where there's not a lot of people." She was rambling, that's what tended to happen when fighting off blinding fear.

The Doctor, with all his wisdom and intellect, could not figure her out at times. She was just another mystery the universe held for him to try and decipher, he loved the unknown. More importantly, he loved her. It wasn't hard to do so either, even with all that fire and ice she gave him, the real Donna was deep within and he had uncovered just enough to be let in. He would always be happy that she did.

And now, with her telling him to set the TARDIS onto another destination without any explanation, he was worried that that tumbled had done more than frighten the hell out of him. It would be his luck to find love once more and have it rip from him, like Rose.

But, there was nothing that could be done when his sonic informed him that there had been no injury sustained to her. He just hoped that that included her sanity as well.

Still, he couldn't deprive her of anything, and he stood and went to the controls, setting a new destination, leaving the unseen world of Shan Shen behind.

Donna released a sigh of relief as she felt the TARDIS move once again, thanking the Doctor silently for listening to her even though she sounded half mad. She wanted to slap herself for acting like a silly goose, but she shrugged off the feeling and smiled to herself.

The TARDIS landed once more, but this time she was aware of what was happening.

"There we are." The Doctor said looking down at her and offering his hand.

She took it and was raised to her feet and into his waiting arms. Burying her head into his chest, Donna could feel her anxiety diminishing; she of course knew that he wasn't going to let her go quite so easily. He was the pushing type and she was going to have to tell him that she had been scared. Scared of the fact that a dream had convinced her to leave a planet she had never been too, nor knew if anything was going to happen at all. She hated feeling as if there was nothing she could do to control her life, destiny or fate was nothing more than fantasized fabrications told to children to keep them from knowing what life was truly about.

Apart from her flying around with an alien and that some things like time travel is actually true, she could not believe that her life was preordained and she was simply going along for the ride. Cause if that was true, what would be the point in doing anything?

The Doctor laid a kiss on the top of her head, feeling her breath slowly as she returned to her senses. His arms held her a bit too tightly, but he wasn't letting go of her anytime soon.

"Doctor?" She whispered into his chest before pulling away and looking into his eyes.

He watched her and waited for her to continue.

"I have to tell you something, but I don't want you to laugh or look at me funny, cause I'm not crazy. At least I don't think I am." Donna told him as she shifted on the spot, she could see in his eyes that he already doubted her.

But, he nodded and took her hand in his, "Let's get some tea and sit in the kitchen where it'll be more comfortable? Okay?"

She let herself be led by him, her mind trying to remember every detail; it was not an easy thing to do. She had hoped that it wouldn't come to this, now it was upon her to tell him something he was sure to push back and rationalize.

Donna sipped the hot liquid slowly, breathing in the aroma and letting it fill her as it had done so many times in the past, but this time the feeling was different; more comforting and it was easy for her to begin.

The Doctor held the yellow mug with two hands, letting his cool flesh embrace the warmth the tea was emitting. He was staring at her, trying with all his might to keep his mouth closed, and his internal annotations to a minimal as he had promised.

"I had a dream last night that you took me to Shan Shen." She had said it quickly and made sure that she was looking him directly in the eyes when she did. "And before you ask, yes, it was called Shan Shen, because that's what you told me it was…in the dream. It looked like a version of Chinatown, apart from the fact that it was way across the universe."

The Doctor's eyes had widened considerably, he had visited the planet on several occasions and he had never told the woman before him about it. There would have been no way of her knowing the environment of Shan Shen. Even with all the brilliance Donna had she still wouldn't have been able to guess such things.

Donna saw his face tighten with confusion, and she knew that she had already managed to worry him, she sighed softly, if he only knew that wasn't even the half of it.

"On Shan Shen I had met up with this fortune teller, she wanted to read my fortune, and I was reluctant; at first, but I complied and we went inside her tent. Taking a hold of my hand, she told me that my past could have been different, different from the life that I was living. It was just a matter of a choice, one tiny decision that I had made without even thinking about it." Donna paused and looked at the Doctor.

"What choice? What did you do?" He asked, his hands grasping the cup tighter.

She chuckled lightly, "I turned left. It was a just an ordinary day, and it was before I worked at H.C. Clements, my mum tried to talk me into going to work at a more permanent job."

"Your mother?"

Donna nodded, "Yeah. And this fortune teller…she did something to me, and suddenly I was in my car with mum, and I didn't turn left, but instead I turned right." Her eyes had looked away from his and she was now staring down at the table, her mind rambling attempting to recall everything.

"Then something bad happened, I was walking one night and I pasted by an ambulance where members of U.N.I.T were loading a body into the back of it…" Tears began to well up in her eyes and the Doctor grasped her hand in encouragement.

"Tell me, whatever it is." His voice coaxing her gently, wanting to know more; needing to know.

Taking a shuddering breath she continued, "The person's hand fell from the gurney and it dropped something onto the ground—it was your sonic screwdriver."

The Doctor squeezed her hand, his long fingers holding constricting around hers, and yet he made no sound.

She tried to smile at him, reassuring him that this was just a dream and he was still apart of the living world.

"You had drowned at the bottom of the Thames when you were fighting the Racnoss."

He sat back in his seat, still holding her hand, staring at her as if she had just sprouted another head.

Donna allowed him to say something and when he didn't she went on, "It was then I met someone; a woman, and she was looking for you, but I had told her that you had died, she was very upset by this. Which she had responded by telling me to get out of the city, as quickly as possible." She screwed her eyes shut, "I don't exactly remember how, but I just remember watching with mum and gramps a replica of the Titanic fall from the sky and hit London. It killed everyone."

"Christmas day." The Doctor commented, "It was Christmas day." His voice was tight with emotion, and he had let go of her hand.

"Yeah, it was." Donna didn't need to know how he knew; it was very obvious that her dream had not been some unconscious invention, but something very real indeed.

"I met the woman again, this time it was when the Sontarans had invaded. She told me about Martha, she had died on the moon, and that a Sarah Jane Smith had saved the day. And as the gas burned away from the sky and the Sontaran fleet blew up above us, she said that a man named Jack Harkness and his Torchwood team had just died saving the world. And this was all because of me." Donna whispered the last word.

The Doctor nodded in understanding, "Because you weren't there to stop me in the first place. This in turn, left all those things I did undone. This woman, who was she?"

Donna lowered her eyes, "She said that the stars were going out, and that the darkness was coming. Do you know what that means?" She asked, ignoring his question for the time being.

"No."

"She said one more thing to me, before she vanished. She said that I was going to have to die, in order to make things right." Donna's voice hitched, "That's when I was back at the fortune teller's tent, and this thing had fallen off my back…like Lucius had said, remember?"

"'There's something on your back'." He repeated the words slowly, "What was it?"

Donna shrugged, "Some kind of large beetle, it scared the hell out of me." She told him with a small grin, "But the thing is, I didn't die in my dream, seems kind of odd that she would tell me that and it didn't happen, isn't?"

He didn't answer, he felt his hearts pound slightly harder within his chest; it was a thought that had always made him wary of having her leave his side for very long. He loved her alive, it was one of her best attributes.

"Do you know who this person was?" The Doctor asked the back of his mind he had an inkling that she did and wasn't telling him for his own good.

Donna opened her mouth, but no words came out. Taking a deep breath, she tried again, "Does the words 'Bad Wolf' mean anything to you?"

He was sure his hearts had stopped completely, "Rose." He whispered, his head spinning a million miles a second. It wasn't possible, it just wasn't. Dreams are funny things, they are so vivid sometimes, and yet the things that she knew…

Donna gazed at him as her own mind thought back; she had once wandered into Rose's old room by mistake. She had stayed longer than she should have, but she was curious of the young woman who had captured the Doctor's hearts. Her belongs were still in the same spot she was sure Rose had left them, the walls were decorated with various pictures of, she could only assume was Rose and the Doctor. And when she had seen the woman appear to her in the dream, she recognized her instantly. There was also another moment in which she had seen the blonde young woman, and it was in that moment she realized where.

"It's not possible." The Doctor whispered to himself.

"What isn't? Doctor?" She asked as she came back to the present.

The Time Lord had left his chair and was now pacing the length of the kitchen, with Donna's eyes following him with each pass he made.

"She's in a parallel world, no technology to cross, no gap to do so." He was muttered, as one hand dived into his pocket and the other went to riffling through his hair.

"She must have found a way, I mean this dream isn't the only time I've seen her." Donna told him calmly.

His eyes snapped back to hers, "What do you mean? You've seen her before? Impossible."

She nodded her head, "Remember when we were leaving the Adipose factory, and I told you that I still had the car keys on me?"

The Doctor shook his head a tad impatiently, wondering where exactly her point was.

"Well, I threw them into a bin and told this girl that my mother would be by to collect them. I told her to tell my mum that they were the trash, and that girl was Rose." Donna stood and went to him, "She must have found a way Doctor, she's managed to come back."

A smile swept across his face, as the reality of it sunk into his brain. The woman whom he thought was gone from his life forever was now trying to find him, trying so hard to come back into his life.

And Donna said nothing. There was nothing more to say, she had done enough. She knew that this relationship would not last for long; she had expected it to last longer than it did.

She could tell by the look in his eyes that his mind was only on one person, and it certainly wasn't on the red headed temp in front of him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I am very sad by the lack of reviews. :( ----- see**


	4. Chapter 4: I Feel the Earth Move

**Again there is some sex in this chapter, please take note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx**

Donna stood by his side, "Where are we going?"

The Doctor had rushed out of the kitchen with her right on his heels; he hadn't said a word to her since she had explained her dream, and he came to the understanding that somehow Rose Tyler had found a way back into this universe.

"Doctor?"

"We're going to Earth, Donna; I want to see if anything is suspicious going on. Alright hold on." He grasped the lever and pulled it towards him.

She clasped her hands onto the rim of the console, hoping against hope that everything was fine, that her family was fine.

The TARDIS landed with a gentle bump, and the two of them ran down the ramp and through the doors.

"It's fine." The Doctor said, almost confused and flabbergasted, "Everything's fine."

"Well, don't complain." She muttered, "So what is this Bad Wolf thing? Why did it freak you out?"

He sighed, how could he explain, "Rose, it's Rose."

"Wha? What the hell are you talking…"

"Donna," The Doctor turned to her and grasped her shoulders, "Not now." He gave one last look to the sky before whirling around and reentered the TARDIS.

She touched his arm lightly, "Doctor, why does 'Bad Wolf' frighten you so much? I can tell it can so don't it doesn't."

He closed his eyes before looking at her, "Donna, it's not good, the last time when I met Bad Wolf it was—uh the end of the universe."

"But you said that Bad Wolf was Rose, I don't understand."

The Doctor sighed roughly, "She absorbed the time vortex and became the Bad Wolf, and she's warning me that something's coming."

Donna swallowed taking a step towards him, not liking the look in his eyes, "What, Doctor? What's coming?"

He shrugged his shoulder, "Trouble. And a lot of it."

She rolled her eyes, "Great, just what I wanted."

They were thrown violently into each other, as the TARDIS shook forcefully.

"What the hell?" Donna commented as she righted herself off of him, "What did you do?"

The Doctor held onto her, looking up at the center column of his ship, wondering what had caused the sudden disturbance; "No, it came from outside."

They both ran down the ramp and opened the doors, and there was nothing staring at them, but the vastness and silence of space.

"Where'd the Earth go?" Donna whispered, her eyes searching for the blue and green planet she called home.

The Doctor closed the doors before her and turned back to the controls, "Remember when I said trouble? Well, it's here."

Donna continued to stare at the wooden doors, her head filling with all sorts of bad images, which most of them were that of her family; dead.

She slowly turned on the spot, wishing that she could go back and not tell him what she had envisioned during the night. It probably wouldn't change anything, but let him know that Rose was coming back. She felt happy for him, he had been looking for the young woman for so long.

"The Earth has moved, not us." The Doctor ran his hand through his hair, "This is really…really powerful technology."

Donna crept up the ramp, her eyes looking down at the floor and her head spinning faster than before, "Who would move a planet? What for?"

He looked up at her, her tone catching him in the chest, she was helpless and alone. She was experiencing what he had gone through, the loss of her planet had certainly taken its toll on her.

"Donna?" He walked over to her his hands on her arms, "I promise you, I'm going to fix this, okay? I'm sure that the Earth has just been moved somewhere, your family is probably shaken, but fine."

"But, they've the sun, how will they…."

He kissed her softly on the lips, bringing his hands up to frame her face, pulling away he stared into her eyes, "Just believe that I'm going to bring it back. Yes?"

She smiled and nodded, "I have faith in you."

"That's my girl."

The Doctor went back over to the console with Donna by his side.

"We have to get help Donna." He said as he began setting the controls.

She looked at him, "Who? Who would know how to help us?"

"It's called the Shadow Proclamation, it's like the intergalactic police, they maybe the only ones that can do something." He said, taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, "We'll figure this out."

Donna nodded again, "Well, then let's go."

Donna had always hated feeling useless.

The 'Shadow Proclamation' had been all for naught. Sure they had found that the Earth was part of something bigger than she had ever expected and yes that the disappearance of the bees had played their part, if not subtly, and managed to give them a lead.

Now the Doctor had completely shut down, staring into space. He had done the last thing she had least expected from him, he had given up. Given up on ever finding the Earth, given up saving the universe, given up on her.

"Doctor, please."

"Please what, Donna?" He asked looking at her, "We've come to the end of the signal. Nothing I can do."

She marched up to him and grabbed him by his lapels, and forcing him to look at her, "Now you listen to me, Spaceman, I have listened to you prattle on and on about how you never give up, that nothing is impossible, just unlikely. So you don't stand there and tell me that this is it, you understand me?"

The man in brown pinstripes gazed down at her, "I'm sorry, Donna."

She breathed slowly out her anger before grasping the sides of his face and harshly crushed her lips to his, she could tell by the Doctor stiffening body that she had taken him fully by surprise, which she had meant.

His hands gripped her upper arms and pushed her at arms length, "What are you doing?" He gasped, his chocolate brown eyes gapping down at her.

She shrugged out of his hold on her and wrapped her arms around his slender waist, "If there is the end, I don't want to go out like this. I don't know exactly what is happening, but I do know that I love you, and if there is one thing that I want to do right now it is I want to go out loving you."

The Doctor was silent, not from her words but what had happened in the last minute and a half; she had gone from relentless to throwing in the towel. He wanted to tell her that she was wrong, that he could do anything, but he couldn't. There was no possible way to get out of this one and if this was the way he was going to have to go, then so be it.

"I love you." He whispered as his own hands went to secure her to him.

Donna smiled and stepped more into the embrace, "I know."

She moaned softly as his head dipped down to kiss her neck, his tongue caressing her heated flesh in long drawn out strokes.

His arousal could be felt through the layers that the each of them wore and she stole her hand down to touch him, fondle him until he groaned in return.

Hands went to work as they both tried to remove the clothes they wore, unsure that this is what they should be doing, but found no reason not to.

The Doctor ground into her, matching her thrusts with perfect unity. His kept both of his hands on the metal grating, feeling the gaps dig into his palms with each plunge. Feeling her legs engulf his body, holding him to her, making sure that he wouldn't leave until she had been satisfied as well.

It was amazing how easily she could bring the tears to his eyes, she had this overwhelming power that could just unleash the tremendous amount of grief and angst he kept bottled up inside him, aching to be released.

With all that emotion came the fear, knowing that with the Earth gone and Donna's family along with it, it was very possible that she would fall over the edge. He was truly afraid that she would be lost to him; he could not picture his life without her. He needed her more than anything in the entire universe. Life would not be the same if she was not there by his side.

He managed to produce one last intense shove into her as he felt his climax release and her own encase him.

His head fell to her chest as his body covered hers, the sound of her heart soothing him and allowing his senses return to normal.

"I'm sorry, Donna, that I couldn't…"

She stopped him with a gentle shush as she began to stroke his hair, "Don't Doctor, not right now."

Nodding he closed his eyes and rolled off of her and onto his coat he had spread out for her. Maneuvering his arms, he drew her onto his chest, wrapping his arms around her when he felt her shiver.

They lay there and waited, not really sure of what, but knowing that something was bound to happen, something always did.

"I wish that I could have…"

"What, Donna? What do you wish?"

"I wish that I could have told my family that I loved them."

It was a simple statement, one that anyone could have said at a time like this. But, it struck a chord with the Doctor, it was a reminder to him how he was so wonderful at splitting families up. With very little effort he comes in and changes lives in ways he couldn't even imagine. He never means for things to happen, but they always tended to. He wonders how simpler it could have been if he just traveled by himself, no distractions, no illusions of things going the way he wants. It could have just been him up here, drifting, with no possible means of getting out of this dead end, and Donna would have been on Earth, with her family; at the end of everything.

He holds her tighter without thinking about it and says, "I'm very glad you're with me, Donna."

She sighs against his chest, "Me too."

They both jump as a ringing catches their attention.

"Is that your phone?" She questions him.

The Doctor scrambles off of the floor and moves Donna to the side as he reaches up to find the mobile, "Martha?" He asks, hoping his previous companion is on the other end.

"Is it her?" Donna inquires as she is pulling her clothes back on at a breakneck speed.

He shakes his head as he gropes for his coat, "It's a signal, and we can follow it, hopefully." He finds his stethoscope in one of his pockets and presses it to the communication device.

She is holding the phone while he struggles with his clothes and the stethoscope at the same time.

Fully dressed and attention set on the signal only, the Doctor holds down one of the buttons and flips a switch, which sends the both of them crashing to their knees.

Donna groans as the TARDIS is still once more, she looks up at him as a smile appears on his face, "What is it?"

"27 planets." He breathes, "27 planets!"

She is in his arms as their laughter fills the TARDIS.

"Whoever did this, they are extremely talented; they've managed to take the Cascade out of time with the rest of the universe, one second precisely." He explains to her, as he points to the scanner before them, "And there's the Earth."

Donna's heart fills with hope once more as she stares at her planet, praying that her family is still alive and deep down she knows they are.

She plants a kiss on his cheek, "And you doubted yourself."

His blush reaches the tips of his ears, "Thanks to Martha, I'm so glad she thought to give me that mobile before she left, must thank her later."

"If we can find her." Donna comments.

"She found us, I'm sure she could do it again…ooo, hold on. I'm getting something." The Doctor said as he reaches for the knobs to lock onto to what's trying to appear on the screen.

"What is it?"

"Another signal, video; someone is trying to…"

Three sets of pictures appear on the monitor, all smiling and happy to him, and he delighted to see that they are alive and from what he can see, unhurt.

"Well, well, Martha Jones and Mrs. Jones. Captain. And Sarah Jane Smith. Seems that you have managed to get yourselves in a spot of trouble, haven't' you?" He asked, trying to keep the atmosphere positive.

They are all talking at once and Donna can only pick up certain things, but what they all have in common is the word; 'dalek'. She'll have to ask him what that means later, cause she's sure without a doubt that she'll meet up with it before the day is out.

"This is Donna Noble."

She is taken from her thoughts at the sound of her name and looks at the Doctor.

"Donna, this is Captain Jack Harkness."

She looks at the screen where a man is smiling at her.

"Hello, Ms. Noble." He says in a swaggering voice and gives her a pretentious wink.

"Stop it." The Doctor warns, his tone protective.

Jack only shrugs.

Donna then looks to the upper right side of the screen, "Hello Martha."

The young Doctor smiles at her and for a moment it feels as if everything is going to be alright.

"It's sort of like an outer space Facebook." She observes.

The Doctor shakes his head, "Everyone except Rose."

She can tell from his voice that he had been hoping that the young blonde woman would be smiling back at him, and his disappointment makes her confused. She hates the thoughts and feelings that rush through her in that moment, knowing that her priorities should be in better order than they are. The Earth has been taken with another 26 planets and she can't help but feel jealous.

The screen becomes blank in an instant, all their friends and reminders that the Earth is safe at the moment disappear from view and a voice enters her ears.

"Rose."

She wished it hadn't hurt as much as it did, but her silly human heart wasn't built for another break. She wasn't ready to lose him.

"_Your voice is different and yet its arrogance is unchanged.'_

Donna stares at the monitor as the gnarled voice answers the Doctor, that certainly wasn't Rose.

She can feel the air in the room change as she watches the Doctor become panic stricken on the spot, she listens as his speech is nearly forced from his body. She had never seen him like this and for good reason, he was scaring her.

The Doctor exclaims a snappy "Goodbye" and they are once again flying through the Cascade and towards Earth, knowing that those Daleks will be on their trail in no time. She shudders just thinking about them, out of all the things she had witnessed so far with the Doctor, those will no doubt haunt her.

Stepping out into a deserted street, Donna takes in her surroundings, it's dark and cold, surely from the lack of sun above them. She sees the abandoned cars, doors still opened and lights turned on. Everywhere around her is silence and it's frightening.

"Sarah Jane said they were taking the people." The Doctor said quietly, explaining the cause of the deafening quiet.

"Why would those…trash bins need the people?" She asked.

He shook his head, "I don't know, but whatever it is—it can't be good."

The Doctor turned and looked at her, "The darkness and the stars going out, Rose only told you that, yes?"

She nodded, noticing that a blue light had flashed behind him, and her heart sinks a bit.

"What is it?" He asks as he turns quickly, shielding her with his body from whatever it is that caught her attention.

She hears his breath catch in his throat at the sight of Rose Tyler, and she takes his hand in hers.

"Go to her." She commands gently.

The Doctor looks back and tilts his head with uncertainty.

Donna can feel her chest tighten, wondering if he is looking at her like that because he really doesn't know what to do or out of pity for her, knowing that he had confessed something he truly didn't mean.

But, she cannot deny him this, he had been hoping and dreaming of this ever since she had met him. and she nodded her head releasing his hand.

"You go to her, Doctor, don't make me slap you."

The tears are threatening to spill over and she doesn't want him to see her like this, crumbling on the spot.

He walks away from her, slow at first and then running towards Rose at a breathtaking pace, and she wonders if he is smiling as much as Rose is smile at him.

Unable to watch any longer, Donna's eyes drift to the sight above her, if it hadn't been for the fact that there was a terrible reason behind it, the view of the planets in the sky was an awesome sight to behold. So much better than that of the man she loved running to anther woman.

A scream, one that struck Donna to the core, tore through the still air, she looked away from the heavens and watched horrorstruck as the Doctor was shot with a beam of light, causing him to crash to the asphalt.

Her heart pounded in her ears as she pushed the bile down in her throat. He wasn't moving, she observed, Rose was bending over him and he wasn't moving.

She couldn't help but have the dreadful thought that he was dead enter her mind.

As she arrived next to him, she automatically reached for his arm and pulled it over her neck. The man she had informally met as Jack was instructing them to get him back to the TARDIS as quickly as possible, the sight of a flaming Dalek went past them as she and Rose pounded the road, dragging the Doctor with them.

Donna stood away from the Doctor as they laid him upon the metal grating, the same spot they had made love on not an hour before.

She could lose him, not now; not when there was so much left for them to do. And even if he wanted Rose again and she had to return back to her normal life, that would be fine with her, just as long as he kept on living.

Tears were flowing freely down her face as she watched him begin to stand, Jack had told Rose that he was regenerating and she tried desperately to find out what that was, what that meant, but she was left in the dark.

And it wasn't long until the Doctor was consumed with brilliant light that Donna knew that she had lost him forever.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I have managed to get some reviews....keep it up!!!**


	5. Chapter 5:This Can't Be the Jouney's End

**I want to thank carlvs and kira66 for being the only two out of the 221 hits that I had received who reviewed, and put this in their faves. Thank you so much, you guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it belongs to the BBC.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Donna was watching the Doctor die right in front of her.

All those wonderful things that they had done together were all that would be left of him, a bittersweet memory. Then, just as quickly as it had begun the brilliant light around him began to diminish; she squinted hoping to see if he was all right.

And in brilliant Doctor-style, he smiled at them, "Well," He began, "That was interesting."

The three of them stared down at him as he stooped low to examine the detached hand in the container at the base of the console.

"What the hell just happen?" Jack asked, bring his arms down from the women's shoulder and placed them at his side.

The Doctor met their surprised faces, lingering on Donna's a fraction longer, knowing that he had a lot of explaining to do and no time to do it in, "Regenerated, well not really, sort of, well partly regenerated. The rest of the energy went into my hand, I didn't want to change so I just used enough of the energy to heal myself." He stood up, "See?"

There had been times that Donna had wanted to slap the living daylights out of the man before her, but now she wanted to wring his skinny neck.

"Your hand?" Rose asked, taking a step forward.

The Doctor nodded, "Yep, the one that the Sycorax chopped off on Christmas day, remember?" He looked down and then back up to her, his grin never fading, "That's it."

Rose only nodded.

"Well, there you go, thanks to Jack, it has been a TARDIS ornament for the last year or so." The Doctor said with a smile.

Donna bit her tongue as she watched the Time Lord embrace his blonde companion, feeling her heart sink yet again as an overjoyed expression spread across the Doctor's face.

Jack nudged her in the arm; "You could hug me if you want."

Donna looked over at him; she would have to watch out for this one.

The captain shrugged as the Doctor gave him a pointed look, as if to tell him that Donna was 'hands off'.

Donna's body tensed as the hair-splitting scream surrounded them, she looked as the Doctor released Rose and his eyes widened, "It seems we are being taken to the Dalek Crucible." He repeated what the screams had said.

"What exactly is it?" He asked aloud at the TARDIS began to quake beneath them, and the power went down, "That is a bitter disappointment." The Doctor commented as he tried a switch and nothing happened.

He looked back up at his friends, "The Dalek Crucible, what is it?"

Jack stepped forward, "It's what the Daleks rode in on." He said with a grin.

The Doctor nodded his face solemn, "Yes. And my guess is that Davros is there as well." He muttered, shivering unconsciously at the name.

"Davros?" The captain echoed, "He's alive?"

The three other people looked at him.

The Doctor nodded, not wanting to know how Jack knew about the Dalek creator.

"Who's Davros?" Rose asked, standing next to the Doctor and looking back and forth between Jack and the Time Lord hoping that one of them would answer her.

The Doctor took a deep breath, "He's the reason Daleks exist in the first place. I watched him die during the Time War, but now he's back. Dalek Caan saw to that, and now he's created even more of his children."

Donna could see the Doctor's eyes become tired, he had seen too many wars and battles for fill a million lifetimes and now he was headed for another one. He had once told her that he was over 900 years old, and she had never thought he'd look it until this moment.

Their eyes met suddenly and he gave her a smile, the silence between them was a rare sight indeed and now that was all they could give, and that was enough.

Rose filled them in on how she had managed to get back to the universe she was born in, telling them that she and her parallel world had already witnessed the 'darkness' and the deaths of the stars in the nighttime sky.

Donna couldn't wrap her head around it, it seemed that with Rose's dimension cannon, all the timelines existing cohered with her. She couldn't figure it out, why would they? What did they have to gain binding to her? It made no sense.

She jumped slightly when the Doctor's arm stole around her shoulders, and she smiled up at him.

"Quite a day, huh?" He asked her, his voice soft and comforting.

She nodded, "Yeah. And remind me to kill you later for not mentioning that regeneration thing."

The Doctor grinned, "Thought you were going to do me in on the spot." He told her seriously.

Donna shook her head, "Was going to, but we kind of need you to save the Earth first."

She could see Jack and Rose watching them as they prattled their banter, and she didn't care, there was the good chance that she wasn't going to come out of this alive, and she if that was true, she wanted to share her last moments with the man standing next to her.

The Doctor bent his head low and nuzzled her ear with the tip of his nose before whispering, "I love you."

Donna licked her lips and closed her eyes, "You mean don't mean that, do you?" Her voice just as audible as his, and she could feel her eyes brim with tears.

He shook his head against her cheek before kissing it, "You should never doubt me, Donna. No matter what happens, just remember that."

"No fear of that." She whispered back, her heart soaring for a moment before terror settled in.

The TARDIS landed with a bump and he pulled away from her, his eyes holding fear and his chest heaving slowly.

"This is it." He said tightly looking down into her blue eyes and taking her hand in his, "This is it."

The Doctor was the first to step out of his ship, he could sense his friend's fears and he could not blame them. Even though he would have been ashamed to admit that his own fear was pulsing through him more than the other three combined.

He knew that Jack would be able to take care of himself if anything should awry, but it was the lives of Donna and Rose that kept him on high alert. He had always prepared himself if anything would have happened to any of his companions, but he had never done so when it came to someone he loved. Really loved.

He had loved Rose, and now he loved Donna. And they were staring at the pinnacle of inevitable death. He had felt it grow in the back of his mind, like he had done so long ago before he had lost Rose, that growing storm on the horizon. It was happening again. It was faint, but undoubtedly there. He was going to lose one of them.

The Doctor shoved his hands into his pockets, wondering besides his sonic screwdriver he could use to get himself out of this. His sonic was hardly any help, but apart from a rubber duck, a yo-yo, sunglasses, and a pair of pliers, it was pretty much all he had.

Rose and Jack stood next to him, staring in awe and fear at the Daleks; the sheer mass of them was certainly impressive. With Davros giving his own body to create his 'children' the Doctor wondered how could there have been so much of Davros left.

He turned his head away and looked at his friends, one was missing.

"Donna! There's no point of staying in there, please come out." He asked of her, and his answer was the door slamming shut.

"Donna?" He said her name questioningly, hoping that she wasn't about to do something stupid. He should have never given her those flying lessons.

He tried for the door and he could her doing the same on the inside.

"Doctor, I would like to come out now." She said, the wooden door muffling her, but he could tell that behind the calm tone she was about to break down any moment.

He was snapping his fingers, but nothing was getting the door to budge open. He knew that something bad was going to happen, and he hated it whenever he was right.

The Doctor turned from the TARDIS and glared up at the red Dalek, which was by far bigger than any Dalek, he had ever seen.

"Let her out." He commanded from the metal-incased alien, "Now."

"THE TAR-DIS IS A WEA-PON!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "I don't care! Let her out!"

Rose and Jack were banging on the doors, the captain shoving his shoulder into the center where the two doors met.

Donna's panic was setting everyone off, and the Doctor was no exception.

"Open the doors!"

"THE TAR-DIS IS A WEA-PON." The creature repeated, "AND IT WILL BE DES-TROYED!"

The sound of unlocking metal filled the room and the Doctor watched in disbelief his ship, and Donna, disappear from sight. He ran towards the gaping hole just in time to watch everything he had and treasured fall away from his field of vision.

Donna had always been a fan of rides; she would love it when something would make her heart pound wildly in her chest. But, this however was not what she would call a fun time. She grasped at the metal railings as she felt the ship's gravity shift incredibly and she had to fight to remain upright.

She cried out his name, the only name that was in her head, the only one that could get her out of this. She wanted to go home, to be with her mother and grandfather. She wondered then and there how she could have been so daft in believing that this was the kind of life for her. She was just a temp, a good one, but not someone that should be in a situation like this.

The TARDIS stopped suddenly, throwing her off and the smell of smoke burned her nostrils. Flames of red rose up out of the metal grates, surrounding her, she was going to be burned alive. And for a spilt second, she thought about Pompeii, how she had desperately wanted to save the people of that city from this same fate. The universe was such a bitch.

She crawled towards the yellow, torn jump seat; it seemed the only spot that wasn't being under any onslaught of scorching fire.

The Doctor was watching all of this on the screen that the red Dalek had produced; he had to be witness to the executions of his dear friend and his beloved Donna. The breath that passed through his lungs burned him, and the tears of agony filled his eyes, and all the while the thought that 'this could not be happening' screamed inside his head.

Rose had secured his hand with her own, watching the horrible display on the screen and the torture on the Doctor's face. He loved Donna, and now he was watching her die, murdered by the Daleks.

The Time Lord had pleaded with the Dalek who had done this, begged him to stop this and let him die instead. But his words had gone unnoticed and he could tell that there wasn't much longer until they, the TARDIS and Donna, would be gone.

He hoped that it would be quick, if Donna was still alive; he wished that death would take her swiftly.

Donna was crying, she couldn't help it. She had done nothing to deserve this; she had tried to be a good person without compromising her life strictly. If she had just followed the Doctor, instead lingering on listening to that heartbeat.

Donna froze, she could hear it again, stronger now, louder. She looked up at the center column, wondering if she was hearing the TARDIS die, but it wasn't coming from the console, but instead closer to her.

Her red and burning eyes looked down, it was the hand. That disgusting hand that the Doctor had said was his. She didn't even want to know anymore that what she was told about it.

Without wanting to, and nothing to stop her, she stretched out her own hand and touched the glass container. It had begun to glow, just as the Doctor had done and it was encasing her as well, she could feel a swell inside her body that she felt like she was going to burst.

But, the jar did instead.

Donna watched as the hand twitched with life and the light spread.

Her heart almost stopped as a spitting image of the Doctor sat up from the yellow glow.

"Doctor?" She asked.

He shook his head, "Not quite…and yes."

She swallowed harshly, "Do you know how to fly this thing?"

The double stared at her then nodded slowly, his awareness of what was happening around him went unnoticed.

"Then fly us out of here!" She screamed.

The Doctor's body shook as he watched the TARDIS dissolve before him, taking with her his love.

He felt sick as he continued to stare up at the screen, wanting more than anything for this to be all but a bad dream, that he would wake and find Donna next to him.

But he would never have Donna next to him again.

He gripped Rose's hand tighter, wishing that it was Donna's hand instead, but not complaining that he still had someone to look out for. He would not fail again, he would not lose again.

"I'm so sorry." The blonde woman standing next to him whispered.

Nodded he replied, "Yeah." All life seemed to have burned up inside of him.

Jack watched as his friend began to silently break, he had remembered the sadness when the Time Lord had told him about the loss of Rose and now he had to be present at the Doctor's loss of Donna.

Reaching for his side arm, he wheeled around on the red Dalek, "You son of a bitch!" He screamed as he opened fire.

The Doctor and Rose both turned, their eyes wide as the saw the bullets ricochet off the metal casing. Doing no damage whatsoever to the alien.

A burst of light shot out of the Dalek's weapon and hitting Jack in the chest, he scream in pain and fell to the floor. Dead.

Rose crouched over the captain, her tears still in her eyes from Donna's death.

The Doctor's only means of comfort was to wrap his arms about her and pulled her to her feet, "He's gone." His voice low and distant, "I'm sorry."

"He can't be." She said sadly, her yellow hair falling into her eyes as the Doctor began to usher her away.

"TAKE THE DOC-TOR AND HIS COM-PAN-ION TO THE VAULT!" The red Dalek screamed.

The Doctor held onto Rose as he looked back, catching Jack's composed wink before being lead towards the lower levels.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**I'm not even going to ask for reviews…I'm too upset. **


End file.
